Alice Hostetler
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =5 |derived = |alignment =Good |actor =Zoë Bell |dialogue =NorthVegasAliceHostetler.txt |edid =NorthVegasAliceHostetler |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Alice Hostetler is a struggling young farmer living in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Alice is the daughter of Don and Becky Hostetler. She lived in Hostetler home and hated her life as a farmer. For this reason, she ran off with Andy Scabb to North Vegas Square, unknowingly becoming involved in the illegal activities of Scabb's gang, which has made her parents especially concerned for her well-being. Although Andy Scabb claims to want to help Alice escape the dump, he is in reality a criminal who intends to use her father's association to the Crimson Caravan company to rob the business and the Hostetler household, then skip town. Although Alice's involvement in the robbery could be her undoing, as Scabb and his goons intend to ensure that she is a "good doggie" first, and then subsequently dispose of her once the money has been acquired.Henchman message to Andy Scabb Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Someone to Watch Over Me: Crandon says to visit Mrs. Hostetler because her daughter is getting to know the wrong crowd of people. Mrs. Hostetler wants someone to spy on her daughter, Alice, to see what her new friends are up to. Other interactions * Until Someone to Watch Over Me, Alice Hostetler is not at home. One can find a message in Andy Scabb's room in The Gray, that is evidence that proves that siding with criminals is not the right lifestyle for Alice. After one deals with Scabb, Alice will return to Hostetler home attempting steal the Crimson Caravan earnings. She will confront the Courier, threatening to kill them if they interfere. The note found in Scabb's room can be shown to her to help talk her out of committing a crime. Effects of player's actions * If convinced to leave home, she will sometimes be at the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside, the Aerotech Office Park with Vault 34 survivors (if they were saved in Hard Luck Blues) in Aerotech suite 300, Hoover Dam, Hidden Valley Bunker, at Camp Golf, near Freeside's North Gate, near Boulder City, at the Red Rock drug lab, or in Novac. When interacted with, she will say "Good to see you again. I'm just passing through here. Staying at this refugee camp under the wing of NCR thugs is the last thing on my mind." Inventory Notes * Alice has a few unique animations, such as when she flails her arms around or reads the note (if that option is selected). Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Alice Hostetler appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes after the quest is complete and you convinced Alice to leave, she will run up to you and engage in conversation only saying "Howdy" before running off with a gun in her hand. * Sometimes Alice will sit down at the table in the main room, and her fingers will move like she is typing on a computer and you will hear clicking noises of a keyboard, even though there is no computer there. * If she is convinced to leave, immediately following her out the door might result in Alice instantaneously dying, failing the quest, and causing her parents to become hostile. References Category:Aerotech Office Park characters Category:Freeside characters Category:Novac characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Alice Hostetler es:Alice Hostetler ru:Элис Хостетлер uk:Еліс Хостетлер